Ambiguous
by SnowFallsSlow
Summary: Some things are better vague; people are truer when anonymous. Who’s to say that heroes are any different? Isn’t that what they plead for, normalcy, obscurity? Tiny, little sentences that could be about anyone. T for a few suggestive sentences.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm having a lot of trouble with the next chapter of _Confiscated_; it one of those instances where I know what needs to happen, but not how to put it. :(_

_That said, enjoy these little snippets. There were no prompts and no reason, but I sort of liked the idea. Almost any pairing you like will work for these; there's even two or three that could probably work for slash or femslash, if that's what floats your boat. It's only there if you're looking for it, though.  
_

* * *

Sometimes, she cried at night, believing he couldn't hear her. She was wrong.

xXxXxXx

He often wondered if she noticed how much he looked at her; she pretended she didn't because she didn't want him to stop.

OoOoOoO

At some point in time, she realized the less she talked, the more he did; it was then that the others began to notice her silence.

xXxXxXx

"What happens when the others find out?" came the hushed whisper. "Nothing will change," the promise returned.

OoOoOoO

"Don't you die on me!" The words were desperate, because his smile was slowly fading…

xXxXxXx

He wondered if she knew that he hid himself so she'd come looking; she wondered if he realized she did.

OoOoOoO

Half of the things he did, he did just to have something to tell her about.

XXxXxXx

The silence wasn't because she didn't like him; it was because she lacked the words to tell him just how desperately she did.

OoOoOoO

The clothing scattered on the floor could be considered symbolic, she realized, of how messy things were about to get.

xXxXxXx

In battle, they protected each other; it was an unspoken contract each was terrified of breaking.

* * *

_Actually, I can say I own this, because no characters were mentioned. Go me! Feel free to borrow concepts or the whole sentence and run with it, just tell me first if you do. I love reading other people's work. :)_

_...SnowFallsSlow..._


	2. Chapter 2

_They were so much fun to write the first time, I figured I'd keep them going. A few of these are a tad darker than the first ten.

* * *

_He got hurt all the time –it was unavoidable, with their line of work- but he never knew pain until he saw her fall out of the sky.

OoOoOoO

She loved him enough to be happy when he fell in love –even though it broke her heart.

xXxXxXx

He found it difficult to trust that word –love- until he found someone who showed him what it really meant.

OoOoOoO

Her heart had been broken once; it seemed unfair to fall for someone who was still whole.

xXxXxXx

It was in the silence they heard each other best; in the darkness they truly saw one another…as far away from judgment as they could get.

OoOoOoO

Three a.m. was an awkward enough time to begin with; it got worse when they both realized how little the other was wearing.

xXxXxXx

It wasn't the crying that bothered him; rather, it was the fact that, for once in his life, he had no idea what to do.

OoOoOoO

Just seeing that smile was enough to keep him going for one more day, even if it meant going on alone.

xXxXxXx

In secret, they called each other Romeo and Juliet; it was ominous foreshadowing of what would happen when the others found them out.

OoOoOoO

She'd nearly lost him once; she was never going to let go again. "You're… you're hurting me…"

* * *

_Again, feel free to borrow concepts or a whole sentence and run with it, just tell me if you do. Reading other people's work is almost as much fun as writng my own. :)_

_Oh, and I'd love to know what pairing you guys put on these tiny little sentences; color me curious._

_...SnowFallsSlow..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A third batch. Each of these ends in a question, something I didn't notice until I got to the seventh one. So, of course, the last three were nearly impossible to write._

* * *

Every time he'd ever fallen, she'd been there to catch him. So, how was it that the time he fell the hardest, fell for her, she was nowhere to be found?

xXxXxXx

She wasn't surprised when he left; she'd been expecting it the whole time. So why did it still hurt?

OoOoOoO

He smiled at her and the boy he wanted so desperately to be. What was his desire in the face of her happiness?

xXxXxXx

She watched her two friends with a wistful smile, and looked over at him doing the same. When would she get her happy ending?

OoOoOoO

"I really do love you." The whisper came, quieter than he expected. He smiled and nodded. Why was it never this easy during the day?

xXxXxXx

Her fist clenched. Just who did she think she was?

OoOoOoO

He'd been met with laughter, not just a refusal, flat-out laughter. He couldn't understand; wasn't he good enough?

xXxXxXx

She nodded to the song on the radio, her eyes closed. Why did every love song seem to fit them perfectly, when it seemed they'd never reach their crescendo?

OoOoOoO

He had a joke that could make every other person in the room laugh. Why wouldn't she?

xXxXxXx

Only one word fit anymore. _Why?

* * *

_

_I've got one person saying they want to write using these as prompts, which seriously made my day. Anyone who wants to, please, go right ahead, but do be kind and send me a PM with the story title. I'd love to read it. :D_

_...SnowFallsSlow...  
_


End file.
